Kummy san
by Angelic-Kitten
Summary: Kuranma has a childhood friend with problems..... Not sure yet on pairings.
1. The Beginning

"Kummy-san.....Kummy-san.......Wait for me Kummy-san....." THWUMP! The young girl fell out of bed onto the cold floor of her apartment. "Ouch!" She gingerly rubbed her head as she stood to look out of the window. Tokyo. What a great place to start over. She thought sadly, remembering all the good times. Kummy-san...I miss you. She remembered the red-haired boy fondly. But he had left her, and that's all there is to it. She grabbed her brush and vainly to tame her mad locks. "I wish my hair wasn't so crappy." She pouted her pretty girl face and tied up her flowing white hair into a pony-tail. Kummy- san...Kummy-san....please come back. She pulled on her school-uniform and grabbed her bag. Kummy-san.....Kuranma....I wish you would come back. She took a look around the apartment, and left.  
Meanwhile back at the ranch...  
Kuranma smiled bravely at his companions. "Yusuke, I have to run an errand. I'll be right back." Kuwabara smirked. "Just bring me back a nice thing of something. Catch my drift." A white-haired girl walked down the apartment stairs, right across the street. Kuranma glanced at her and smiled a small smile. "Excuse me. I have to pay a surprise visit." He walked across the street, amid gawking from Yusuke and Kuwabara, and cold calculated stares from Hiei.  
The girl paused as she saw the red-haired man walking towards her. Kummy-san....you came back. She clenched her schoolbag tightly. "Good morning Astraea. How are-" Astraea thwacked Kuranma across the face with her schoolbag. She smiled sweetly. "There. Now we're even. Who are your friends?" He rubbed his head and bowed slightly. "I'll introduce you." They walked back across the street.  
Yusuke gawked. "Damn. That's one fine looking lady. Wonder where she comes from." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "She's wearing the Sara uniform....so she must go to Sara....but that's the upper-classmen model...the high schooler model...I got it!" He thwapped his fist into his palm. "She's a high schooler. A Sara High student!" His face looked cattish. "And Kuranma knows her...very well it seems..."  
Hiei stared at the girl. "She's not human. So why is she so social on a human level? No demon would ever live that low unless they had a reason...." He stopped speaking, silent in his contemplation.  
Kuwabara stopped playing with his knife at Hiei's comment and looked up at the girl's aura. "She's as human as a butterball. So how does Kuranma know her?" He flipped his knife back into the sheath. "He'll tell us, eventually right?"  
Kuranma stopped, noticing how his friends were staring so hard at Astraea. He poked her arm, trying to make her not pay any attention to their stares. She blinked and looked at him peevishly. He smiled and turned towards the group. "Everyone this is-"  
Hiei cut him off. "Not human. We know that. Tell us something we don't know. Like what does she do?"  
Astraea scowled. "I am too human. Isn't everybody? I mean come on. Kummy-san, please tell me you don't still believe in that crap." She sighed in exasperation as her hair tie popped out. "Crap I hate this dratted hair. Keeps getting thick unless it's wet..." She looked up. "What? Stop staring at me."  
Yusuke poked her face. "So this is the former top dog of Sara jr. Not much of a fighter are you? I could whoop you in four seconds flat."  
Kuranma jumped in between the two of them. "Now come on Yusuke. She did nothing wrong to you. Hey cut that out!" Astraea held up Kuranma's Rose Whip, fresh pulled from his hair. "I'll just borrow this for a tick. And swish and flick! Here we go!" The Rose Whip changed its shape under a new master to kantana. "Nifty. I need to get one of these. Useful in battle and whatnot." She brandished the Rose Kantana and glared at Yusuke. "What did you say about me? Coming from a wet-nosed brat like you? You haven't even learned what a real fight is!" She lunged forward and expertly swept behind him, locking him in place with the kantana at his throat. "Tough break brat. I'm not called 'Mad-eyed Star' for nothing. Hell, your mother even knows and respects me. And she's the biggest mafia chick in Japan!" She spun Yusuke around and kept him walking backward, kantana at his throat. Yusuke had difficulty breathing. He kept walking backwards, trying to stay at least one step away from this bloodthirsty girl. He gulped, his Adam's apple hitting the edge. A trickle of blood appeared at the tip. Hiei snorted. "Stop putting up an act. You're demon, admit it. What kind of demon are you? And stop playing with the Spirit Detective!" He smirked. "You can tell them, or I'll kill you." Astraea looked at Hiei with contempt. "When will you people grow up? There is no such thing as a demon. And you can't kill someone in broad daylight. I am a drama major, so I have an excuse. Oy! Kummy-san! Here. You can have this back." She tossed Kuranma the Rose Whip, which changed back into a rose as she threw it. Kuranma caught his Rose Whip and stuffed it back into his hair. "Astraea....that was unnecessary. Yusuke, that was very rude. Well, this is Astraea. She used to be my next-door neighbor." He bowed slightly, and she returned the courtesy. "Yeah, but then when you turned fifteen you left. Do you know how bad that was? I got stuck defending your mother and your reputation as decent human beings! Then your mom admitted that you probably weren't coming back, so she gave me all the stuff you didn't take with you. That was just about everything! If I hear even one word from that stupid book Les Encyclopedia de Demonology or even the other stupid book The Compleat Atlas of Magi I will simply throw this book bag at you! As full of stuff as it is even this should make a mark on your inflated head!" She huffed and began walking away. Astraea casually held up a hand in hello as Botan walked bye, and smiled cheerfully. Yusuke's jaw dropped. "Botan! What are you doing here? How do you know that violent girl?" He pointed an accusatory finger at Botan, then at Astraea. "How do you two know each other?" Botan and Astraea turned around and faced Yusuke. Then they spoke in unison. "Because we're both on the same sheet of music." They looked at each other and smiled. Astraea rushed in speaking. "We met over a creative writing assignment. I thought it might be interesting to interview a fortune teller. I guess she thought it might be fun to talk to a normal person. We also belong to the same book club." Botan nodded. "I'll see you around. I have to talk to Yusuke about something." She turned away, expecting Astraea to leave. She paused and waited for a few minutes until Yusuke exploded, "Get on with it!" She held up a finger for silence. "Well, actually Astraea was lying. I asked Koenma for her background." Koenma pinged in. "Yo. What's up?" Astraea screamed and pointed a finger at Koenma. "Oh my god! There's a boy floating in the air! What the hell?" Koenma turned around. "That proves it. You are Astraea Sakura I presume?" She nodded dumbly. "Ah! That explains quite a bit. You see miss, your family has the prominent history of demon association. Your father happens to be the subject of Yusuke's next mission. In other words, you are half demon. By choosing to be born in the mortal realms, you have chosen the side of humans. The Sakura family is traditionally the Spirit Detective. You passed it up. You are also the first human being to ever subconsciously translate any Other Realm book. Congrats. You have also surpassed in aura any of my previous expectations and hopes." Astraea blinked. "I have no idea what you just said. What do you have to do with my mother?" Koenma cleared his throat once or twice. "I helped you mother to escape from your father's clutches, and to the Human Realm. We both hoped you would gain enough of an aura to...uh....exorcise....your father. If you can do this, I will personally guarantee that I will have someone teach you how to control that formidable aura." Astraea steamed, and sank back into herself, allowing some inner demon to take control. Her aura flashed out and began to solidify in a tiny ball. When Yusuke opened his eyes, a tiny black cat was sitting on the ground in front of Astraea. It yawned and showed its massive fangs. The cat mewed. "I'm hungry. Feed me please mommy." She leaned down and bit her thumb, sprinkling three drops of blood into the thing's open mouth. It solidified, and a passerby exclaimed "Oh that is such a darling kitten. Astraea dear, you take good care of it. I'll ignore the no animal rule. Oh it's so darling and frail." Astraea smiled. "Thank you Ms. Kawasaki. You are a very kind landlord. I think I'll call it Killer. Quite the oxymoron." The passerby smiled. "Of course. I have some shopping to do. I'll pick you up some good cat things. I'll see you later." The black cat waited until the landlord was gone. "Thank you mother. I vote we go kill grandfather." Astraea softly spoke, as if she was almost dead. "Of course you do. That's why I created you. I hate this magic stuff. Every time I want to do something, I have to bleed three drops of blood on it. It sucks." She held her hand down, and the little black cat hopped up. "I can control my own aura. I don't need anyone or anything's help! I know my own family history and I know that you are supposed to be Jr. Ruler of the Other Realms. I'm not stupid. I can read you know." Kuranma sighed. It was going to be a long and painful day. Kuwabara just looked at the girl. "Hey. Come with us. WE have to go get rid of your dear old dad anyway. Chill out." Yusuke gulped and rubbed his neck. "I hate women....." Hiei looked her up and down. "I suppose you can come. I need more backup." Astraea snorted. "Dream on." 


	2. Chapter 2

Kummy-San  
Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusho (I wish) or any of the characters.  
That means Kuranma *drags out of mass of screaming fan girls* is not anyone  
but Yoshihiro Togashi's and who ever pays him to do this stuff. That also  
means that Hiei *uses bat to remove fan girls* can not go home with you.  
So stay away. *Brushes off fan-girl drool and locks the cute ones in some  
building.* Heehee Arts Ltd. pays me to write crap like this. Alright.....so I  
co-own Heehee Arts Ltd. So....Fine. Heehee Arts Ltd. is a corporation with  
two people in it. They co-own, co-produce, co-write, co-draw, everything  
that Heehee Arts Ltd. produces. We aren't Ltd. for nothing.  
Rated: PG-13 for bad language and violence. Mostly inflicted on Yusuke, but  
still violence.  
Pairings: I'll let you know when I come up with one. Most likely  
Oc/Kuranma. Or if I really feel crappy, Oc/Hiei. Potential Lemon. *sorry*  
Have you guessed the hero yet? That's right it's Koenma!.......Highly  
unlikely that he ever does anything world-saving related.......I was only  
kidding.  
AN: Still contemplating as to how this thing is funny.....Ah yes now for an  
important announcement: I will not be making any more chapters unless  
someone (or someones) gives me an idea as to what I should do next. That  
means you, the reader. Not very difficult, just e-mail it to me. Also not  
very difficult. I know, I'm mean. But ya know what, its mad fun. You should  
try it sometime. On with the stupidity. I think I fixed the run-on thing.....  
End of crappy things to say.....we hope........  
Chapter 2:  
Love is in the air, and it freaks me out.  
Yusuke grinned as the white haired girl....Astraea was her name......he  
thought.....back kicked the last demon into the hole it had sprung from. She  
wasn't a bad fighter; she just kept beating her opponent into the ground  
from whence they had sprung. She wiped her forehead, waiting for some  
comment.  
Kuranma sighed. Astraea relied on no one but herself now. The last time he  
had tried to talk to her while they where walking, she had tripped him and  
kicked his balls. That had hurt. Aw shit. Screw it. That had hurt like  
hell, understated to the extreme. All that girl had to do was lift her foot  
near Kuranma and he winced, remembering the pain.  
Astraea sighed regretfully. "That was the last one. Almost wish I could  
stay out here and beat up demons." The black cat meowed. "But I have to  
kill my father. I know. Hweehoo hweehooo Luke hweehooo hweehooo I am your  
father hweehooo hweehooo. I had to do that." She did her own little victory  
pose, one foot tucked behind the other, one hand doing the victory sign,  
winking with a sexy smile on her face. "Aw, damn castle. Had to be close to  
the place we started from." She sighed again, and rubbed her head.  
Hiei looked at the girl. "Buzzing noise? One that no matter how many times  
you rub your ears will never go away?"  
Astraea winced. "Yeah Third-Eye-Blind. Keeps getting louder the closer to  
that damn castle we get." She rubbed the top of her head furiously, her  
white hair a mess.  
Yusuke looked at her following Hiei's comments. "If it's a loud buzzing  
sound, shouldn't you be rubbing the sides of your head, not the top?" He  
cocked his head. "Are you a freak or something" Astraea kicked him savagely  
in his stomach, and didn't stop.  
"The day I become a freak is the day I speak a foreign language!" She  
hissed at him. As suddenly as she had started, she stopped, perked her head  
up, and looked at the castle with a blank look. "What the fuck?"  
Kuwabara gave her a look. "So you feel it to? That whole evil energy?"  
Astraea straightened up and looked at the castle. "I.....heard my  
mother...screaming." She blinked and looked at the castle, a savage  
expression on her face.  
Kuranma stepped in front of her, knowing he was about to be pounded into  
the ground. "Think rationally for a moment. If you go gallivanting off  
after your mother, how are we, the crappy fighters, supposed to defend  
ourselves?"  
Astraea looked at him, still savage. "I'm sure you'll find a way." She  
jumped, way higher than a normal human should be able to, and kicked the  
back of Kuranma's head.  
Kuranma spat out blood, and lost consciousness, the rose falling out of his  
hair.  
Kuwabara looked at Astraea. "If you go off through that castle on your own,  
you will most likely run into your father. How are you going to stop him if  
you can't even show your own aura unless you're mad?"  
Astraea grimaced. "True. I can't do any of those nifty little tricks you  
guys do. So I guess I have to stay with you guys, if I want to be able to  
truly defend myself from my father."  
Kuranma woke slowly, with enough time for the others to haul his  
unconscious body into protective cover, and settle down for a breather.  
Yusuke used his time to flex his muscles, while Kuwabara tried to hit on  
the unreasoning Astraea, who left after a few too well pointed remarks, and  
Hiei followed silently after.  
Astraea sat in the branches of a tree, and she let her hair down. A sudden  
shower of white hair startled Hiei, who silently watched her, just in case  
of an attack. She sighed, and fell out of the tree, face first.  
Hiei moved faster than he had ever thought he could, and caught the light  
figure seconds before she would have hit the ground.  
Astraea looked up at her 'rescuer.' "I had a deep feeling you would be  
there. The gasp when I let my hair down gave you away." She lifted her  
coils of past the ground white hair, and started to pin it up again.  
Hiei sighed. "I thought you might need a guard. Women tend to not care what  
happens when they leave camp."  
Astraea looked at him in the pale moonlight, thinking that maybe this three  
eyed guy wasn't so bad after all. "Hiei....I was wondering...."  
Hiei looked up from his hand, in which he had a lock of Astraea's milk  
white hair. "What?" His tone was soothing somehow....  
Astraea blushed. "I was wondering if.....maybe......you'd walk with me to the  
castle.....and help me figure out how the hell we're going to get in there  
undetected."  
Hiei blinked, somewhat selfishly grateful for the pale moonlight that hid  
his blush. That was the most romantic thing any female had ever asked him  
personally. "Sure."  
Astraea had figured from the way he had said that timid 'sure', that Hiei  
might have a crush on her. She blinked as they walked out under the full  
moon, right at the gate to the castle. "Not much of a walk." She whispered  
to Hiei, hoping that no one would hear her.  
Hiei nodded. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He crept away,  
stealthily and speedily, tracking the guards on the walls. He returned  
shortly. "There are six guards for each wall, but there were signs of an  
underground tunnel, leading into the castle."  
Astraea smiled softly. "Thanks Hiei for that." She leaned forward and  
kissed him softly on the cheek.  
Hiei blushed. "My pleasure Astraea. Why is your name Astraea? I thought  
that was the Greek goddess of innocence, the virgin."  
Astraea smiled shyly and ducked her head. "My foster mother thought it  
would be appropriate seeing my innocence for the crap my mother and father  
used to do. My name is actually Münze Sakura, not Astraea Sakura-  
Minasagouo."  
Hiei looked at her. "So your father is not the person we are trying to  
kill?"  
Münze grimaced. "He is. I kept my mother's maiden name because I am a  
bastard. It's custom. So.....what do we do now?"  
Hiei cleared his throat, coughing into his dragon marked arm. "I don't  
know."  
Münze fell out of the tree she had been sitting in. "Oh that was  
brilliant." She bent down in front of the sitting Hiei to tie her shoe,  
exposing her breasts.  
Hiei fell over with a bloody nose. "I don't suppose you have any ideas?"  
Münze looked at Hiei oddly. "Oh! I am so sorry about that!" She quickly  
pulled the sailor shoulder thingy back to cover the necessary areas.  
"Better?"  
Hiei recovered from his massive nosebleed. "Much." He tensed as Münze  
leaned over his shoulder and used it as a pillow.  
Münze looked up at Hiei, in total comfort. "Hiei......do you like me?"  
Hiei startled. Straightforward girl Münze. "I think I do. Maybe it's just  
the nosebleed talking."  
Münze looked up at Hiei. "I think I like you too." She leaned forward and  
gave Hiei a kiss, a not very nice kiss if you know what I mean, on his  
startled lips.  
Hiei moaned deep within his throat. He leaned in closer to Münze and began  
to respond intimately to her kiss.  
Kuranma had decided to go find Hiei and Astraea to tell them that Botan had  
brought food. He looked up in a massive tree's branches, and saw Hiei and  
Astraea. He was about to shout a hello, when he noticed that they were  
kissing each other.  
Hiei moved his hand up to hold Münze's face, the other holding her back. He  
opened his eyes, and broke the kiss. "Well....that was odd."  
Münze smiled, her eyes glittering in the moonlight. "Definitely. That has  
got to be the first time I have ever kissed a guy smaller than I am."  
Hiei smiled. "No one said I had to stay this small. And that was my first  
kiss."  
Münze moved her hands up to Hiei's neck and back. Only hers  
roamed....everywhere. No place on Hiei's body was safe from her exploratory  
fingers.  
Hiei leaned in and started to kiss Münze again, enjoying the feeling. Her  
hands kept stroking him, and for some odd reason, he liked it. His hand  
moved on its own down Münze's back to her leg, and then a rock hit him in  
the back of his head.  
Kuranma waited for Hiei to back away from Astraea, another rock in his  
hand.  
Hiei broke off his kiss, and dashed off, much to Münze's disappointment and  
surprise. He landed in front of Kuranma, and the two stared at each other,  
and walked off so that Münze/Astraea would not notice where they had gone.  
Münze landed on the branch with a thump. "Shit. Oh well.....Not like I have  
to worry about him getting hurt. I thought he liked it to........" She sighed,  
and curled up in the crook of the branch. She held a hand to her lip,  
wishing it to stop being so swollen. It wasn't like she had never been  
kissed by a guy, or the other way around. She just wasn't used to a demon's  
ferocity at his first kiss.  
Kuranma waited for Hiei's blood to cool down. "Did you like that Hiei?"  
Hiei winced. Kuranma was not a happy yo-ko. "Do you like my sister? That's  
the answer to your question. Besides, it's not like you're her keeper. You  
left her, so she's fair game."  
Kuranma pulled out the Rose Whip. "That's not the point. You just kissed my  
best-friend. I think that warrants an explanation."  
Hiei held his dragon-marked arm out menacingly. "That's exactly the point.  
Brother-sister relationships are about the same as friend relationships. We  
just deal with our anger better. Because Kuranma, face it, all you can do  
is pray she found a good one." Hiei ducked at Kuranma's whip lash.  
Münze had wandered around the forest looking for Hiei and, she was  
guessing, Kuranma. Her steps led her farther and farther away from the  
camp, but closer and closer to Kuranma and Hiei. She arrived at the  
clearing just in time to see Hiei bent over on the ground with multiple  
serious injuries.  
Hiei coughed up blood and struggled to get up. A firm, yet gentle, hand  
helped him sit up. The figure held a finger to its lips in silence, and  
winked.  
Münze stood up, her white hair pinned up under a massive cloak. She took a  
fighter's stance, prepared to beat Kuranma into the ground, when the rest  
of the gang showed up. Her bluff was called, and her weirdo ability to hide  
her aura so she looked like she was a dead body was about to be discovered.  
AN: That was the crappiest love scene known to man. No need to flame me on  
this one. But then again, that was my first time writing an all out love  
scene without some evil purpose behind it. Seeing as how this is the only  
fanfic of mine people read, I'm going to shamelessly advertise now. Please  
read: Somehow, an Inuyasha Fanfic with Oc/ Sess, and also read Innocent  
Dumpling, a Gensomaden Saiyuki Fanfic with Goy/Oc but Oc/Sanzo. New fic,  
Inuyasha, a bunch of Oc's run around with the Inuyasha gang. I am a twisted  
child. *so proud* Please review! Or no more Kummy-san fanfic! So review!  
Also e-mail me any ideas you have. Need inspiration. I sort of...drank my  
muse. *Lady of the Lake tries feebly to swim out of the writer's stomach.*  
So not a good thing. I need to get a more solid muse......Review! You know you  
want to! I love Star Wars! But Lord of the Rings is better! 


End file.
